Pinkamena
Pinkamena Diane Pie, or commonly known as Pinkamena, is a psychotic serial killer that kidnaps unsuspecting ponies in Ponyville by drugging them and torturing them within her basement. She is known to be one out of the few "My Little Pony Grimdarks"'' to receive the most popularity. Origin ''[The story '''Cupcakes' is a dark gore parody of a Pinkie Pie X Rainbow Dash shipping fanfictions. It was made by Drecker Jones (Sergeant Sprinkles) which was published late 2010 to early 2011. Anyone wishing to search for the original story, viewers discretion is advised!]'' The story is centered around Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, who decide to meet at Pinkie’s house (SugarCube Corner) to bake some cupcakes (in reference to Pinkie’s “cupcakes” song in an episode). Upon arriving at Pinkie’s, however, she realizes she will be part of the recipe when Pinkie puts her to sleep and later wakes up in a basement tied to a stack of planks with a leather strap. The room shows numerous corpses and flesh from other ponies, and Pinkie wears a dress made out of skins, pegasus wings, and cutie marks. Pinkie goes onto telling Dash that she needs more of her “special ingredient” for her cupcakes, informing her that her "number" came up, and proceeds to cut her cutie mark and wings, followed by her internal organs and skull, at one point, even causing her to urinate. Extremely painful for Dash, but a normal day for Pinkie. She constantly makes jokes as she dismembers her body, like how glad she was to finally have a friend helping her, yet disappointed about her reaction and lack of toughness in dealing with the situation. She soon cuts Rainbow Dash's body in half and glosses her teeth with Rainbow's guts. Rainbow Dash soon dies. Pinkie had no time to wait to make cupcakes. After all, she was having an old friend for dinner. Appearance Pinkamena appears as a light pink earth pony with a dark, hot pink mane and tail which contrast her usual happy appearance as, instead of seeming puffy, they seem more deflated or straightened. Her eyes are a light blue and her cutie mark appears as three balloons. Pinkamena is also seen as wearing a dress made entirely out of dead ponies' cutie marks stitched together with a necklace made out of numerous unicorn horns. Personality Pinkamena is incredibly callous, sadistic, cruel, deceptive, and homicidal, she's intelligent enough to know various torture methods and putting on a convincing facade each day while keeping her twisted secrets hidden within the confines of her workplace. Another huge aspect of Pinkamena's personality is her increased sadism, she takes glee and is incredibly satisfied and happy when mentally and physically breaking and torturing her victims, she relishes in their screams of pain and begs to get out alive. Powers and Abilities Despite her usual appearance on the outside, Pinkamena is quite intelligent when she has to choose her next victim, her method of torture and how to dispose of the remains in-case of an emergency (e.g if her secret is close to being discovered or her victim is close to escaping). She may also become more dangerous as, in her world, she may be able to access magic for the continuation of her murderous ways. Pinkamena can fake her behavior to others around her so well, no pony expects her to be the root cause for someone's disappearance so she isn't too limited to her victims. Facts * Pinkamena (Cupcakes) was made by Drecker Jones '''but, surprisingly, the name wasn't mentioned throughout the story as fans decided to separate this character slightly from Pinkie Pie. * Besides '''Cupcakes, there isn't any origin story for how and why Pinkamena came to be. People have made comics dedicated to explaining their theories of Pinkamena's true origin but, no information has been found purely linking to why she began these actions in the first place. * In the story, Pinkamena mentions Rainbow Dash's 'number'' ''coming up leading some fans down the path that she works for someone or some people that the fans will never truly know about or their intentions for the murders and 'numbers set for the residents of Ponyville. * Pinkie Pie is not the only killer in Cupcakes. As a "''shock ending", Apple Bloom is revealed as a killer-in-training under Pinkie Pie's care preparing to make cupcakes out of Silver Spoon. * She has been used mostly in two other My Little Pony Grimdarks like Rocket to Insanity (Starring Rainbow Dash and is a separate conclusion to Cupcakes) and Lil Miss Rarity (Warning: Mature Content for this Grimdark!) * Most people question whether Pinkamena is truly a split from the original Pinkie Pie but, to avoid the confusion, the episode introducing the character's appearance is in Episode 25 of Season 1 of MLP titled 'Party of One' when Pinkamena '''is '''the less enthusiastic version of Pinkie Pie when her friends attempt to hide from her (as they planned their own secret surprise party for Pinkie which is revealed later on causing Pinkie to return to her happy-self). * People have made multiple sites such as Tumblr Asks about the character and other MLP Grimdarks. Some went as far as to create spin-off stories linking Pinkamena's sisters into her murders as well or making Pinkamena a separate character to that of Pinkie Pie (such as a demonic entity taking her Pinkamena appearance as its form). Videos Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Serial Killer Category:Kidnapper Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Category:Cannibal Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Manipulator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Enigmatic Category:Ageless Category:Sociopath